


amber

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Miya, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: "I was hoping that I could see one feature of mine. Just one.""The odds don't look so good. At least she won't have your caterpillar eyebrows.""Excuse me?" Atsumu gasps as the baby spits out her pacifier, mock hurt, "The female masses love my eyebrows, they're excellent, they represent fertility and my sexual energy."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 547





	amber

**Author's Note:**

> my brain really did say 'scruffy chin sakusa' and sleep deprived new parents sakuatsu

Wispy eyebrows, a classic Sakusa scrunched nose, a faint mole on her left cheek.

Atsumu continues to rock himself by pushing his legs, humming as he inches his head closer to the burrito he's holding. His eyelids are heavy and the rocking chair has the opposite effect of making him sleepy.

His daughter begins to make whimpering sounds and Atsumu tries to hush her, mumbling nonsense in a soothing manner. The pucker between her eyebrows relaxes and he breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to what he was doing.

Even her eyes, still closed, look like Sakusa's. Is there a faint trace of his features on her or is she just a carbon copy of his husband?

"What are you doing?" A flat voice asks.

Atsumu looks up to see Sakusa stroll into the room, hair sticking up, holding a diaper in one hand and frowning. They'd just gotten back from the hospital hours ago and Sakusa had knocked out the moment Atsumu kicked him to bed and went on his merry way to get acquainted with his new baby.

"Did she wake you?"

"No," Sakusa yawns. Atsumu watches as he rubs a hand on his scruffy chin, "My turn to watch her. Are you finally losing it?"

" _No_ , I'm trying to see if there's any traces of me in her," Atsumu argues, dipping his head back down. She waves her fists around, smacking him on the chin as Sakusa laughs, "I know that you and your sisters don't look like your father at all, but I was hoping that I could see one feature of mine. Just one."

He'd met Sakusa's older sister's husband last year during the holidays when they took the shinkansen into Tokyo. He's a pleasant man and warned Atsumu that he should prepare for the baby to look like a carbon copy of Sakusa. It's a trait supposedly, that ran very strongly over generations.

"Unlikely. You've seen the family pictures, I look like my mother, who looks like her father, who looks like his grandmother, who looks like—"

"I know," Atsumu pouts, "But I still hoped."

"The odds don't look so good. At least she won't have your caterpillar eyebrows."

"Excuse me?" Atsumu gasps, mock hurt, "The female masses love my eyebrows, they're _excellent_ , they represent fertility and my sexual energy."

Sakusa shoots him a scowl, "That's a fucking lie and you know it."

"Don't swear in front of her!"

Baby Miya (they're still thinking about a name) spits her pacifier out and gives a short, fussy wail. Sakusa easily plucks her off and away, already cradling and jiggling her from years of practice thanks to all his nieces and nephews, "Go sleep, Tsumu."

Atsumu slouches on the rocking chair in the corner of their living room, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept ever since Sakusa's sister went into labor and kicked everyone but her brother out of the hospital room, "What time is it?"

"Six."

"Ugh, no wonder I feel like shit. It's been over a day since I slept."

Sakusa jerks his head to the bathroom, "Better yet, take a shower. I have the tub preheated already."

Atsumu's heart swells three times its size at Sakusa's words, "You preheated the tub for me? I'm so touched, Omi-kun."

"You're gross," Sakusa says, venom-less, and it's true so Atsumu chuckles, cutting it short when their baby starts fussing again.

"I'll prepare her bottle before I do that," Atsumu mumbles, shuffling in the direction of the kitchen when Sakusa inhales, "What? What?"

" _Oh_."

"Hm?" Atsumu leans next to him, bending his neck down and adjusting her little pink hat. The sun is starting to come up, trying to peek into the spaces their blackout curtains doesn't cover as golden sunbeams reflects off the wooden floors. He coos, "What's wrong baby, are y—"

Atsumu's breath whooshes out of his lungs as she blinks up at them. Atsumu stares into the eyes of his twin and mother— the same ones he sees in the mirror every morning when he shaves, the same one his grandmother has as she smiles, peeling oranges for them when he and Samu were little.

A warm amber instead of the dark brown he expected.

Sakusa is laughing, "Well that answers it," Atsumu feels him kiss his cheek, prickly chin rubbing. His husband waves his fingers in front of the girl, where she immediately starts staring at them with an eerie focus similar to Kageyama in the baby pictures Miwa had waved around during a National Team practice.

Atsumu sniffs, poking her cheeks as she blinks and turns her head in his direction. It feels like something large and lumpy had made itself known in his throat, "Hi there."

She waves one arm out of the wrap Sakusa had her in, her mitten fluttering to the ground, and grasps Atsumu's pinkie with her entire first.

Atsumu starts crying earnestly, his daughter blurring out of view and hot tears leak out. He moans and leans into Sakusa's shoulders, wiping his eyes, "Omi-kun! She's holding my hand!"

Sakusa's voice is warbling and has the same thick quality Atsumu has whenever he stays up into the night crying over Korean dramas, "God, please don't snot all over my shoulders."

"I can't help it!" Atsumu sniffs even harder, rubbing his eyes dry with his shirt. She continues to squeeze his pinkie firmly, "Hi sweetie, hi."

She laughs at them. Atsumu supposes they both look ridiculous, two grown men sniffling together as a baby holds their hand, so he laughs too and wounds his free arm around Sakusa's waist, feeling Sakusa rests his head against his.

**Author's Note:**

> yall im so damn tired from night shift,,,but i wanted to upload this one since i remembered this scene from vb rose and thought 'ah yes, atsumu would definitely do this'. happy fluff.
> 
> now i will follow the wise words of sakusa and sleep


End file.
